The Incident
by shinjite
Summary: Dita's chasing Hibiki, Parfait made an invention, everythings normal... or is it Anonomous r/r excepted THANKS ALL THE GUYS WHO HELPED ME ON SUPER VANDREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Incident  
  
Chapter 1 Mech failure  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everything I right is purely based on fiction.  
  
None of the stories I write about are Part Of The Vandread Series it is 100 % FICTION from my head to this story. It's all in English so as not to confuse anyone. Please sits back relax and enjoy the fictional event, ciao! Ill come back at the bottom (^_^)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Mr Alien, Mr Alien where are you?  
  
Dita is after Hibiki because he promised to meet Dita after the great battle (episode 13) so far no luck for her she's on a cold trail Hibiki's actually on the other side of the ship. After the great battle Hibiki found the perfect solution to put Dita out of his face for a while. He asked Paiway to send Dita on a wild goose strangely Paiway agreed. So while Hibiki tries to eat to his death and Dita chases geese. Parfait Duero and a couple of engineers draw the plans for the new virtual Nirvana simulator while Parfait admires the plans the aliens prepare theirs to destroy the Nirvana and avenge their fallen alien mothership.  
  
  
  
Dita busts into the cafeteria panting  
  
-MR Alien you promised  
  
Hibiki coughs out the water he just drank and does the blank oh-no gaze with a sweat ( ^ ___^0)  
  
  
  
- oh ah eh he you.Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hibiki scrambles out of the cafeteria the speed of sound Dita travels at the speed of light after him  
  
-Mr aliens wait! Please!  
  
-No thanks, not today  
  
Unfortunately for Hibiki Pyro was travelling in the opposite direction to Hibiki down the same passageway. Hibiki wasn't looking where he was going so he ended up bumping into Pyro. Hibiki tried to turn the other way and run in hopes that he will be able to not fall he fell on his back anyway. He had sent Pyro into orbit but before that Pyro hits the ceiling and came back down for a second pyro's eyes flashed an eerie green then they became normal  
  
-These humans, so strange, Pyro is confused,  
  
  
  
  
  
But before Hibiki could escape Dita, (the projectile moving extremely fast towards Hibiki) Dita managed to trip an fall on Hibiki. Hibiki tried to make a valiant escape from Dita because she lay on top of him but pushed Dita on the way up as well. Dita was going to fall head first into the floor backwards Hibiki grabbed her and pulled her away from the ground and accidentally onto his lips came Dita's lips. For some reason Dita and Hibiki senses told them to stay together there for a little longer then.  
  
-Pai check! Paiway makes her getaway  
  
Hibiki fell back onto the floor dazed. Dita took this opportunity to pull Hibiki back to her room.  
  
On the bridge Duero and Parfait are making adjustments to the systems so that They all go to the lab where the new virtual Nirvana simulator and it's Humanoid Brain which has artificial intelligence as good as a human were. These new machines were built to test any possibility that could occur on the ship the Brain would think of a worst case scenario and the simulator would act it out. Just then Pyro came into the lab a huge grin ran across Parfaits face however Pyro didn't seem to react to this.  
  
-Ohh Pyro can you help me out  
  
-Yes  
  
When Parfait couldn't believe Pyro said that but pulled him over any way Parfait connected Pyro to the Brain  
  
-Duero help me clean out all the data on the brain  
  
I think I can make it a little More intellectual in making decisions  
  
-Yes, what should I do?  
  
-Just arrange all the data in the brain when I have finished uploading the data from Pyro do it on that screen  
  
Parfait points towards the station behind her  
  
-Right I will do it now  
  
-Huh that's strange there is a new file in Pyro  
  
Pyro suddenly flies out the lab of pulling all his connection wires with him Duero chases Pyro  
  
-Duero! wait come back I need help to get rid of this file before it corrupts the whole ship! oh no wait up Duero!  
  
On the screen the words Mech Failure, files corrupt, Virus loose. and so the Incident has began  
  
First Chapter Ends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the cliff hanger So what do you think of I? I will try and write the next copy by next week  
  
I can't be sure though school starts soon Thanks Stelok for being the first person to review my story. The plot will thicken in the next chapter Until next time ( ^_^ ) 


	2. The Incident Chapter 2: Life is not as u...

The Incident  
  
Chapter 2: Life is not as usual  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ah so I got bored and published the second edition early good for you good for me eh?  
  
Everything I right is purely based on fiction.  
  
None of the stories I write about are Part Of The Vandread Series it is 100 % FICTION from my head to this story. Please sits back relax and enjoy the fictional event, ciao! Ill come back at the bottom (^_^)  
  
Because I feel like it today I've decided to use Uchuujin-san in Dita's vocabulary because Mr alien is too lame when its in English. Note there are laces which are about what people are thinking about or an important event that takes place somewhere. it can be a subheading that might help you if you are lost.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dita's Room  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hibiki opens his eyes to see. a FLYING SAUCER followed by some red hair  
  
  
  
  
  
- What THE.!  
  
  
  
- Uchuujin-san you're awake!  
  
  
  
- What am I doing here. in your ROOM!  
  
- Don't you remember what happened back at the corridor?  
  
so it wasn't just a dream  
  
But what am I doing here ? Oh. NOOO! Not now here?  
  
Oh no Uchuujin-san I brought you here because you hit yore head on Pyro remember  
  
Hmm I wonder what the medical room is for on this ship.. TO TREAT INJURIES!!!  
  
Ah well I wanted to help you myself and I didn't want to bother anyone and I brought lots of food.  
  
! ! ! ah well I guess with all these injuries leaving me in a critical condition its far too dangerous to move myself out of the room plus all the food needs to be looked after .  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAHA)-in Hibiki's mind  
  
(oh I'm so glad that he wants to stay ahhh) -Dita's mind  
  
And outside their world  
  
Duero, Duero wait!  
  
What is it Parfait?  
  
We must go back to the lab and stop the virus that Pyro released!  
  
Why did Pyro do this?  
  
I think Pyro's not himself because the strangest thing was that Pyro came to me willingly when I asked for help.  
  
Yes I noticed that too.  
  
So what should we do?  
  
Go back to the lab try and track the virus, try and stop it, and tell everyone about it.  
  
I agree but lets rest for a second  
  
Alright. phew  
  
Pyro- don't worry master I will complete your task. Unknown - good.  
  
On the bridge.  
  
- Boss someone on the ship is sending a transmission  
  
Put it through B. C.  
  
Hai.  
  
(Parfait) Boss there is a virus on the loose and keep a look out for Pyro something's wrong with him he let the virus loose through the systems he doesn't seem to be himself lately  
  
Everyone was watching he transmission  
  
  
  
  
  
- Barnette does this pink colour look tacky with my black dress?  
  
- no, not at all Jura it makes you look err. unique.  
  
-I thought so I am just so beautiful. HAHAHAHAHA  
  
(yeah dream on) Barnette's thoughts  
  
Just then Pyro busted into the bridge  
  
B. C. there's Pyro  
  
stand back or I will make Pyro self destruct  
  
B. C. do as it say's we don't want to let those aliens destroy Pyro  
  
How did you know puny earthling?  
  
None of my crew would betray me like that!  
  
Just then Parfait came through with urgent news  
  
  
  
  
  
Boss, aliens have taken over Pyro's systems and they were the one's who made Pyro input the virus  
  
  
  
  
  
I know Parfait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Insignificant earthlings you will pay, pay I tell you  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter over..  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next, well its for me to know and you to find out  
  
MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
I just couldn't resist.  
  
  
  
PLS review me  
  
Thanks for reading (^_^) 


	3. The Incident Chapter 3: Prophecy

The Incident Chapter 3: Prophecy  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ None of the stories I write about are Part Of The Vandread Series it is 100 % FICTION from my head to this story. Please sits back relax and enjoy the fictional event, ciao! Ill come back at the bottom (^_^)  
  
Okie Dokie here's my third story pls. enjoy (r/r too) I'd Like to thank Stelok for the tips and ateneo rulez () + not forgetting arturus luminae, thnks u guys (^_^) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hibiki wakes up to see a TOY ALIEN.. ON HIS FACE what the.!! I'm Still here I thought I left?  
  
A starry eyed, red haired UFO was above him. You did leave but right after you went out the door, because you had eaten a lot of food. when Barnette bumped into you when she was being chased by Jura-  
  
(You should know this if u read chapter 1 (^_^))  
  
You fell unconscious again.  
  
- YOURE KIDDIN ' ME  
  
I'm outa here  
  
- But wait, Uchuujin-san the door, its.  
  
no excuses  
  
it wont work, Uchuujin-san  
  
Oh, NOOO!  
  
It isn't that bad, Uchuujin-san  
  
We head back to the control room  
  
Boss what should we do?  
  
Meia, tell all pilots to prepare to launch we may have to battle  
  
Just then the conversation was interrupted by an alien transmission that came through Pyro.  
  
You can have you're puny robot but hear this we will destroy you but you will not be able to destroy us HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.( I know the aliens lame ) they released Pyro and then he wastaken to the lab  
  
Boss, this is Meia we have a problem the dreads, they aren't working I think it's the virus but I think the Vanguard is not affected by the virus however Hibiki is stuck in Dita's room  
  
Meia get Parfait out of the lab we have no choice but to get Hibiki out of the room he may be our only hope  
  
I was afraid you'd say that Boss. don't worry I'll get them.  
  
Meia sent a communeicae to Parfait and they were both on their way Parfait brought Pyro to fix on the way.  
  
At the door of Dita's room. After much battle with the forces of the alien virus the door opened and all of them were on their way but then Hibiki had to make a quick stop at the mess hall for a quick energiser snack. Then eventually Meia was able to pull Hibiki out with Parfait and Dita's help and then.  
  
At the old Vanguard dock.  
  
Pyro started to fizz right after Hibiki and the vanguard became active. Then suddenly there was a flash it seems that Pyro had just merged with Hibiki's Vanguard and the three super dreads to form.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AHA! Sorry to stop the fun believe me I need help here PLS R/R + GIVE ME A LITTLE INFO ABOUT SUPER VANDREAD I honestly don't know much about super Vandread I've only seen the first series + the 2nd series DVD cover  
  
N E info will be appreciated hopefully next week the Fourth in this series will come out Thnks for reading ( ^_^ )!!! 


	4. The Incident Chapter 4: Prophecy came tr...

The Incident Chapter 4:Prophecy came tru  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ None of the stories I write about are Part Of The Vandread Series it is 100 % FICTION from my head to this story. Please sits back relax and enjoy the fictional event, ciao! Ill come back at the bottom (^_^)  
  
ARIGATO ALL U GUYZ WHO HELPED ME BELEIVE ME I COULD'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU'Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I might have to make it short sorry ( ^_^0)) (o and I wanna tell you Parfait and all the Nirvana and all the others are knocked out except for Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura and Pyro ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Direct continue of last chapter) The SUPER VANDREAD!  
  
Jura: Why is everyone sleeping?  
  
Meia: Who cares.  
  
Hibiki: And I thought I seen it all (he's inside SV (super Vandread))  
  
Dita: where's Pyro anyone know?  
  
Meia: I wonder if it works. our dreads didn't work  
  
Jura: I don't care what you guy's say it's. COOL!!!  
  
Others except Jura: ( ^_^0)  
  
Dita: what should we do?  
  
Meia: go in?  
  
Jura: me first!  
  
Others except Jura: ( ^_^0)  
  
Inside the SV  
  
Jura's at the bottom Dita's on top and Meia's behind Dita. Hibiki's in the middle and it getting scary (who'd a thought all of the would be those "ehem" positions, real scary for Hibiki (remember Dita, Jura. Hibiki in the middle of the cat fight for him))  
  
Pyro: arghh I think I have a headache. hmm what, WHAT am I doing here? WHY'S SHE HERE (trying to point at Jura) ARGGH I HAVE NO ARM'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Jura: aww shut up (pressing the new 1-minute mute feature on the Pyro- screen)  
  
Hibiki: what's the go button on this? Start pressing buttons  
  
Eventually after 3 minutes and after accidentally blowing up an incoming alien mother-ship they were able to move (the alien ship was in behind the Nirvana if you didn't know. You should know where the Man docking port is) Hibiki: Woah this thing is fast!  
  
(Meia was smiling as the speed freak she is)  
  
ON the alien mother ship.  
  
(Remember the aliens are sort of like Pyro (my wild imagination))  
  
Alien Leader is petrified he says: we may be out gunned by one weapon ( -_- 0) but our plan is working the virus is spreading.  
  
Alien 2nd in command: negative commander the virus has been neutralised by that genius woman on board  
  
Alien Leader: oh. we're screwed  
  
So the battle progressed and the aliens were all destroyed except for the lead mother ship  
  
Alien Leader: we have to use the ultimate weapon.  
  
Alien 2nd in command: but the one shot weapon will affect us too I disagree.  
  
Alien Leader look we must use it or we will be screwed as well so, FIRE THE TIME TURNER  
  
Alien 2nd in command: yes sir  
  
WOOSH! BANG! (Sorry for the bad sound affects)  
  
Time went back to right when Parfait was working on the brain time had not changed since then but then.  
  
Parfait: huh, was I daydreaming? Well if I was that was weird!  
  
Pyro: these humans I don't understand  
  
Paiway: what if you did  
  
Pyro: I wouldn't care  
  
Paiway: ( -_-0)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Lame ending not happy with it except for Pyro Paiway I feel they got there spotlight scene n e 1 agree ?) Finito, ahh that feels better sooo any comments criticisms or questions I will take them gladly and post them under this below moi THANKS ALL YOU GUYZ FOR ALL THE HELP!!!!!!!! (^_ ^) See you next time (what to write ( ^_^0)!!!!!) _____________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
